What Would It Be?
by somethingkute
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagura have been spending alot of time together. Now, Sesshoumaru is protecting her? Why the sudden change of heart? And now Naraku shows up. It's up to Inuyasha and Kagome to get to the bottom of this. Rated M for Character death and lime
1. The Plan

Authors Note: If I don't finish this story it's because my account has been taken down due to a false report sent by a certain hateful member on this site. If you have questions, please contact me. That is if I still have an account.

What Would It Be?

Chapter 1: The Plan

"Sesshoumaru,"

"You need not explain, I know why you've called me here."

"Are you angry?" Kagura asked nervously, clinching her hands together against her chest.

Sesshoumaru starred for a while at her silhouette in the moonlight before stepping towards her and placing his hand on her stomach then taking her into his arms.

"You ask such foolish questions Kagura, this just means you'll be moving into my castle and I'll have to kill Naraku."

"I thought you said that I must set myself free," she said softly returning the embrace.

"Now it's personal and I'm protecting my own."

Kagura smiled as she closed her eyes allowing a tear to run down her flushed cheek.

(Kagura and Sesshoumaru's group arrive at his castle the next day.)

"My Lord, I didn't know you had a castle. How come we never come here?" asked Rin.

"Stupid girl, why do you think we call him Lord Sesshoumaru, as a fashion statement?!" yelled Jaken."And you truly think my Lord has time to resign at home when he has a country to take conquer."

Rin completely ignored Jaken's comment and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin, you and Kagura will be staying here for the time being. Soon enough I'll move in as well. My quest for a new empire will be put on hold for a short while.

Kagura smiled and put her hands on her stomach.

"Lady Kagura, may I feel the baby?"

"Of course, you may try, but it's only a small bump."

Kagura knelled down allowing Rin's tiny hands to gently sway across her stomach.

"Can you feel it? Here," she said guiding Rin's hand.

"Oh yes! Lady Kagura, when will the baby be born?"

"In a few months months or so, and Rin, my dear, if we start living together you'll have to stop referring to me so formally."

"Lady Kagura, you mean I can call you mommy?"

"Yes my dear."

Kagura had never been so happy. Her face had lit up as she looked to Sesshoumaru who was holding out his hand to help her up.

As they walked towards the elegant castle Jaken thought 'I've always known that Lord Sesshoumaru would eventually choose a mate, but I've always thought it'd be one more suitable than this. I sure hope, my Lord made the right decision and doesn't end up regretting this ordeal.'

(Later that night…)

"Kagura, why do you look so sad all of the sudden?" Sesshoumaru asked stroking her neck and chin from behind.

"I will have to return tomorrow."

"No you don't, it's too dangerous. What if he kills you?" he snapped quickly grabbing her face and turning to him.

"He'll kill me if I don't return. You said yourself that I needn't worry. You'll kill Naraku and when you do, I'll come back." Kagura placed her hand on top of his reassuring him that she spoke the truth and it will be fine.

"I wanted you to stay here until Naraku was dead."

"I told you, he'll kill me if I stay away too long. You'll have to trust me. I trust you. I know tomorrow Naraku will die."

Sesshoumaru stroked her cheek and kissed her. Then he laid down and placed her head on his chest.

"You must sleep now, I do trust you; it's him whom I do not trust."

"Please don't worry my lord I will be fine and I'll take extra precautions to protect the baby."

The night grew silent and they both fell asleep. It was decided, Kagura would return to Naraku castle in the morning and by nightfall the next day Naraku would be no more. At least that was the plan.

Note: Check out the next chapter to see how the plan all plays out. Review this chapter for now. Thanks for reading.


	2. Showdown at Naraku's Castle

Showdown at Naraku's Castle: Sesshoumaru vs. Naraku

(The next morning…)

Kagura was awakened to Sesshoumaru's warm breath on her lips (not that it stunk; he brushed his teeth…at least that's what I say). She opened her eyes slightly to see his face on top of hers, nose to nose. She smiled and giggled. He smiled and kissed her.

"What time is it?" she said still giggling.

"Still early," he responded pulling the sheets down and stroking her stomach before slipping his hands into her kimono and kissing her neck.

That morning Jaken heard a lot of strange noises of which sounded like moans. Being the nosy kiss up he is, he got up to go check.

Jaken knocked on their bedroom door, "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you awake? I heard some strange noises."

His knocks and yells were soon followed by a deafening scream and a long moan, then the rustling of clothing. Then the door slid open and the demon lord stepped out still wrapping his kimono and tying his sash. His hair was slightly out of place; it looked like someone's hands had been in it. His forehead was wet and he quickly shut the door behind him so that Jaken could not see inside.

"What's this my lord? Was that coming from your room, is everything alright? How is the lady?"

"Fine, everything is fine. She's asleep."

"Should we wake her up and dress her?" asked one of the ladies-in-waiting.

"No, she is very tired and should rest," he said running his fingers through his hair and heading to Rin's room.

It took Jaken awhile to decipher what had just went on behind those wooden doors, but when he did, he blushed and cried, "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you devilish demon you!"

Sesshoumaru did not stop to comment. Instead he continued to make his way down the walkway of the veranda and knocked on Rin's door.

"Rin, are you awake?"

He was quickly answered by a small child swiftly opening the door and running to him and hugging his leg.

"My Lord, I mean papa…" she remembered that she had been allowed to call him that now.

"My Rin," he said scooping her into his arms and cradling her. He pulled her face to his lips and smothered her in kisses. "You look so nice in your new kimono," he said nodding his head to the servant whom had dressed her.

"Rin giggled and hugged his neck. "Will my papa be having breakfast now?"

"No, Rin, I have business to take care of. I won't be home till much later, perhaps not even till your asleep tonight."

"Will my mommy be with me?" She said frowning in disappointment.

"Yes, she will be here, but she's sleeping now." He said that due to the fact that his new plan was in progress. He had decided to go to Naraku's castle alone. He had already taken care of Kagura; she wouldn't wake up till much later, he assumed after what he had done. 'She'd always fall fast asleep after that,' he thought passing Rin to the servant.

"Bye papa!"

"Goodbye Rin,"

"Wake me up when you return, promise?"

"Yes"

While Rin was having her breakfast she looked out the window to see her mother in a rush.

'Mommy' she whispered and watch her fly away on her feather.

'He won't get there before me, he can't. I must be quick'

(Kagura is the first to arrive at Naraku's castle)

"Kanna"

"He knows," she said quietly.

"Knows what," she said innocently, but still gasping and flinching.

She looked pass Kanna and saw Naraku emerge from the dark castle behind Kanna. His eyes glowed red.

'Just like the snake he is,' she thought.

Naraku circled around her as if examining her before he gripped hands around her neck and stomach.

"Where have he been," he said forcefully.

"I…" she was interrupted.

"Naraku!" exclaimed Inuyasha who had been following Kagura to get to Naraku.

"She led us right to him!" Shippo shouted happily.

"You let them follow you here," Naraku said angrily yet calmly.

Naraku felt someone approach him from behind and quickly let go of Kagura to dodge him!

Kagura gasped for air as she hit the ground and looked to the man whom had just freed her from Naraku's grasp. "Sesshoumaru…" she said with her eyes lighting up.

"You shouldn't have come," he said calmly without looking at her, his eyes still fixed on Naraku and his claws still ready to attack.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's group exclaimed.

"Is he protecting Kagura?" said the confused monk.

"No, he just happened to free her. He is only here to kill Naraku, not protect," Inuyasha explained, certain that he was right.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagura whispered again.

"Sesshoumaru, you and Kagura honestly think that I don't suspect a thing. I know all about your late night rendezvous. I simply chose to ignore it until I had an opportunity to set you straight."

"What!?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru became angry and quickly drew his sword. Naraku countered his Tokigen.

Naraku started to strike Sesshoumaru with one of his tentacles, but Sesshoumaru dodged it. Naraku smiled as his extension pierced Kagura's stomach.

She gasped and hit the ground. Her blood covered the grass and soaked into the dirt. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he turned to her. 'He deceived me! He attacked me knowing that I would dodge it. He was after Kagura all along.' He thought now even angrier with Naraku.

"Kagura!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Priestess, is she alive?"

Kagome gasped in shock, "Who, me?"

The group turned to Kagome and awaited her response. Kagome ran over to Kagura and kneeled down and hesitated to touch her bleeding wound. 'She looks like she's in pain; I don't know what to do,' she thought. Kagome pulled Kagura gently in her lap. "Kagura?" she said softly.

"Kagome, please forgive me," her voice was weak and shaky.

"What?"

"I've always said I've hated you, but I never truly had anything against you. You just were always in my way."

"Kagura don't talk."

"No, I have to tell you that I'm not as I seem. The things I've done were simply Naraku's intentions."

"Kagura, don't worry, we'll help you," she assured.

"Please, will you do me a favor?

"What is it?"

"Ask Sesshoumaru…if it had been a girl…what would he have named her?" she said with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Kagura, you're not going to die," she said desperately. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing above her. "Sesshoumaru…"

She looked over at the now slaughtered demon puppet. "It was another puppet!"

Sesshoumaru kneeled down to Kagura and Kagome quickly turned her attention to her as Kagura's grip on Kagome's hand loosened.

"Kagura!" she yelled.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, yet simply picked Kagura up and turned to leave.

Inuyasha and the rest of the group stood motionless in silence and shock.

Note: Chapter 3 with reveal the after effects. Please review this chapter.


	3. Regret

Regret

Sesshoumaru arrived just outside of the castle. It was dark, just dark enough to hide the hurt in his eyes. He looked down at the blood covered body in his arms. Her blood dipped on his boots and sipped into his clothing. Rain drops hit her dingy face clearing away dried blood and dirt.

'It's raining,' he thought covering her face with his hand. He began to make his way towards the veranda. He was careful not to wake Rin. Instead of taking her to the bedroom, he took her to the back of the castle and laid her on the wooden floor crouching down beside her. He starred into her cold lifeless face and pulled her head into his chest and sat there, recapping on everything he had done wrong.

'I should have never let it get this far. If I had stayed away from her like I had planned this wouldn't have happened. The first night we were together, my mind went blank. What we did was a mistake. I should've known. What has happened to my judgment?

'What's wrong with me?!' he clinched the back of her neck pressing her tighter against himself. 'What am I going to do now? I can't tell Rin. How can I tell her that I let Kagura and the baby die? I couldn't even protect my own wife and child.'

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew darker with guilt and rage. 'I should've known better than to love one of Naraku's incarnations. Damn Naraku for creating Kagura and killing her! Kagura should've never been born!'

He thought of the first time he'd met Kagura. 'She was beautiful and strong. Her independence and pride was always her down fall. She apposed me as my equal and even tired to bribe me,' he thought laughing to himself.

Sesshoumaru's smile soon faded as he remembered the night that permanently tied him to Kagura. 'She was watching me. She didn't know what to say and she didn't think I knew she was there. I was weak; I give in to my emotions. I let it happen and now she is dead.'

"What's wrong with me?" he said in frustration.

After that night Sesshoumaru and Kagura started to meet almost every night for months and when Kagura asked to meet him to talk, he knew what it was. They had slept together so many times that he figured that it would happen sooner or later. 'I knew she was having my child before she had even known herself. I wanted her to have this baby,' he thought stroking her stomach. His hands wet and tinted deep red.'

Sesshoumaru's chest tensed, his throat closed, he chocked and put his head down to hers, cradling her now pale cheek in his hand.

'I can't leave her here, but I need a place to think. Rin will be awake soon and I'll have to explain this to her, my poor Rin.' He said standing up a taking off again with Kagura in his arms.

There was only one place to go and one person who could help him. A friend of his father's whom he hasn't seen since his father's death.

Sesshoumaru approached a small shrine surrounded by grave stones. Someone was inside praying. When he had finished, he had put his arms down by his side. He was an old man; bald and his long silver beard move up and down as he began to speak, "Sesshoumaru, it's been a long time and you've grown into quite the man, or demon rather." He old man turned to Sesshoumaru and saw the icy white limp body in his arms. "Tensaiga won't save her I suppose?"

Sesshoumaru said not a word. Then as the man tried to take Kagura from his arms, he spoke, "Prepare a fitting grave and coffin for her." Sesshoumaru's grip tightened around her body.

"There is nothing else to be done," the man said soothingly allowing Sesshoumaru to willfully pass her to him. He needed to think. He also needed to sleep it was getting late. There was no moon that night and no comfort to provide Sesshoumaru. He had nothing to calm him. He was beginning to lose himself. Sesshoumaru sat leaning in front of the shrine as the old man took her inside. His clothing, hair and face wet with chilling rain, though he couldn't feel it. All he felt was sick. He could smell Kagura's blood as the shrine keeper began to unwrap her clothes. Nausea took over his body and he had to leave.

'I have to get away from that scent. It's disgusting!'

Sesshoumaru came to a clean lake and began to trash water on his hands and face. It didn't work; the feeling of sickness did not leave.

'It's on my clothes,' he thought quickly disregarding his armor to free himself of the sickness that was taking over him. Sesshoumaru's gut finally gave out. He fell to his knees, vomiting uncontrollably. His hands clinched the grass and his vision began to blur.

All he could see was red.

'I throwing up blood,' he thought panicked and increasingly disgusted by the smell. 'Damn!'

Note: The next chapter will feature Kagome's perspective and actions due to this event and tell what happens to Sesshoumaru. Please review this one now.


	4. Meeting at the Campfire

Meeting at the Campfire

Kagome sat next to the fire that night unable to sleep.

'What did Kagura mean by what she said? I can't figure it out.'

Miroku rolled over on the mat. He saw Kagome still awake. 'She's still trying to figure out what Kagura meant. She's so dedicated,' thought Miroku as he turned over to go back to sleep.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" said Inuyasha leaning on the wall with his sword in his hand.

Kagome didn't answer instead she bit her fingernail, 'Think harder!'

"Kagome?"

'What would he have named her? Named her? Named a…baby? You name a baby, right?'

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

'Is that what she meant? Yes, it had to be!'

"Not talking to myself here, you know."

"That's it! She meant a baby! That's what Kagura was talking about!" she yelled and stood up, waking up everyone still sleeping.

"WHAT! What is it?" exclaimed the group still drowsy from sleep.

"Kagura was pregnant, you guys. She was going to have a baby and wanted to know what he would name her…or him," Kagome said happily but then realizing the significance of her discovery.

"She was pregnant and with Sesshoumaru's baby! Poor Kagura!"

"Where's this all coming from, Kagome?"

"Sango, don't you see. Those were Kagura last words to me. We have to go now and tell him. He deserves to know!"

"That's ludicrous! Sesshoumaru with Kagura? As if!"

"It's true! He was protecting her and she was pregnant. That's what she said!"

"You're looking way too deep into this, Kagome. You're wrong!"

"Please Inuyasha, believe me. I know I'm right and you have to go and check. He's your brother and he's probably really hurt!"

"Sesshoumaru is my half brother and he doesn't care about me so why should I go to him?!"

"Kagura was having your niece…or nephew!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything; he looked down.

"Sesshoumaru's not a part of my family. He doesn't care if I'm his child's uncle. I'm sure he wasn't even gonna tell me."

"Please, let's just find out for sure." "Inuyasha?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Get on my back and I don't care if you get wet; I'm not letting you see my robe."

Kagome smiled and followed Inuyasha out the door of the hut.

"You know where he is?"

"Like I don't know my own brother's scent."

Inuyasha followed Sesshoumaru's scent though the rain. It was faint but he could smell Sesshoumaru's blood.

(Inuyasha arrives at the lake.)

There he sat with his face buried in his hands; his nails dug into his bangs as if he were trying to crush his skull. Sesshoumaru didn't look at all like himself; his hair and face were wet with the rain, his clothes drenched in blood and dirt. He even sat shirtless next to a puddle of his own blood and vomit.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said jumping from Inuyasha's back. She stood over him leaning to touch his bare shoulders. He growled at her with red glassy eyes. She stepped back in fear for a minute, but quickly got over it and spoke. "Sesshoumaru, you must be very upset?"

Inuyasha stepped in, "We didn't come here to comfort you, Sesshoumaru. We came to tell you something…Kagura asked Kagome to ask you something before she died and we want to know what she meant by it. Tell him what she said, Kagome."

"She said, 'If it had been a girl what would you have named her?'"

Both of them stood awaiting his answer, ignoring the continuous rain.

"What'd she mean by that Sesshoumaru? Was Kagura pregnant with your child?"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. It was silent and the sun was coming up.

"I knew it he wasn't gonna tell us anyway. Come on, Kagome," Inuyasha turned and started to leave.

"Well, what would you have named her, if it had been a girl?"

He still didn't speak, Kagome was just about to give up when Sesshoumaru took his hands from his face.

"Inuyasha."

"Now you wanna talk. What is it?"

"If it had been a girl…I would've named her Inuyasha; if it had been a boy: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha starred at him in utter amazement.

'Had he truly just said that? No, it must be a joke or something.'

Note: I'm still working on the next chapter. Please read and review!


	5. His Rin

His Rin

Inuyasha felt a sudden sadness come over him. He felt the need to comfort his brother. He wanted to tell him that is was all right and that they were each others family. But he couldn't. He and his brother had drifted apart since childhood. Sesshoumaru was never the loving, emotional type; therefore, neither was Inuyasha. All he could provide his brother were these words…

"Sesshoumaru you and I aren't what people would call a close knit family, but I suppose we're brothers nonetheless; I appreciate your wanting to name your kid after me. But sorry, I can't promise you the same; Sesshoumaru's not a name that I particularly like." He said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru stood to his feet and picked up his shirt off the muddy ground. The sun beamed down on his face creating the illusion of a returning smile.

"I understand." He said walking passed his younger brother. Suddenly he stopped.

"Will you make sure that my Kagura is buried and blessed?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to do you just this one favor."

Sesshoumaru turned around and placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for a short while before removing it.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!"

"Yes?"

"Would you have told me that I was an uncle?"

Sesshoumaru indifferently responded, "What do you think?"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, Little Brother."

(Sesshoumaru leaves without saying anything, nor seeing Kagura.)

Sesshoumaru makes his way to the back field behind the castle to find Rin playing.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed running into his arms.

"My Rin, have you faired well? Jaken didn't give you any problems, I hope?"

"No daddy, I've just been here waiting for you."

"Rin, my dear pup, I need to tell you something."

"Where's mommy? She left right after you? Why isn't she back?"

"Kagura isn't coming back, Rin." He said holding her tightly in his arms, caressing her fluffy, black hair.

"Why? What about the baby, my baby brother or sister?"

Sesshoumaru choked and he could not speak anymore. He wished that he could tell her anything but the truth. He wished that he were somewhere else. He wanted her to understand but how could she. Rin was young; she was only four years old at the time and could not understand the concepts of death. But once again he had underestimated his Rin. Instead of pushing him and asking more hard questions she raised her little hand and touched his cheek, stroking his markings.

"It's okay daddy. You don't have to be sad. I want to know daddy, please just tell me."

"Kagura is gone and she lost the baby…what I mean is your mother and the baby didn't make it."

Rin didn't say anything else. She didn't fully understand, but she knew she wouldn't see her mommy anymore nor the baby. She knew it made her papa sad. Rin put her arms around his neck and he hugged her back, lifting her small frame and cradling her once more. He felt better. He had his Rin in his arms and as of now she wasn't going anywhere.

'What would I do if I lost my Rin?'

Note: The next chapter will cover what happens to Kagura and the old shrine keeper. You'll see if Inuyasha keeps his promise. It will probably be the last chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review!


	6. Something Like the Wind

Something Like the Wind

It has been three months since Sesshoumaru moved out of his castle and resumed his quest for land and power. Though the days without Kagura and his would be heir were long and hard, they had gotten better with time. Rin really liked the idea of settling down with a new family and she enjoyed the life of a princess, but she had made it quite clear to Sesshoumaru that she didn't care where she lived as long as she was with him. That thought alone made Sesshoumaru feel at ease.

Lost in thought, Sesshoumaru hardly heard his Rin ask, "What to play hide and seek, my Lord?"

"What... hide and seek, you say? You forget that my nose would easily find you. I'm at an advantage. Why don't you play with her Jaken?"

"But my Lord…" he said resentfully before realizing Sesshoumaru was giving him one of those "like you have a choice" stares. "Yes my Lord," he said yielding to his Lord's wishes.

'Good," Sesshoumaru thought to himself, "I need some time to think."

Sesshoumaru had never truly gathered his thoughts about the subject of Kagura's death, not that he was avoiding it; he simply didn't pursue it. He sat on the warm grass allowing the breeze to gently flow though his hair. He closed his eyes. 'At least it is a nice day," he thought.

His much needed peace and solitude was then broken by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Damn that Naraku! Why didn't he tell me Inuyasha could counter the wind? Is he trying to get me killed?!"

Sesshoumaru peered across the land of rock and grass to see an injured woman or demon rather on her knees. He moved closer to satisfy the burning question inside him.

'Her figure was smaller, she looked younger, and her hair was long, black and bone straight, and the cursing was a first, but there was no mistake. Those ruby eyes are a dead give away. This is my Kagura.'

"Kagura," he said soft and calmly just incase he was losing his mind and no one was really there.

She looked up and her furious expression quickly softened in confusion. 'He's beautiful.' She thought blushing. "But how does he know my name? Is he an enemy of Naraku's? Please don't be my enemy.'

By her blank, nervous expression he could tell she didn't know him.

'She doesn't remember me,' he thought sorrowfully. 'Naraku must've created a replacement for Kagura. But does this Kagura still love me? And is her name even Kagura?'

Kagura snapped back and without even realizing it called his name, "Sesshoumaru."

'Wait, how do I know his name?' she thought before asking aloud, "Have we met before? You know my name and I somehow know yours."

Sesshoumaru felt himself slip up and smile. It wasn't a noticeable smile, but it was there.

"Perhaps…" he said helping her up from the ground before turning and walking away.

Kagura gasped as she was being pulled to her feet. She had a flashback of being helped up by this man before. "I know him, I'm sure I do.'

She wanted to stop him. She wanted him to tell her how she knew him especially after she had just been born. But she couldn't say anything; all she could do was watch as he disappeared over into the green fields.

'She doesn't fully remember me, but she still has feelings for me I'm sure. After all she was made from Kagura's original heart. But I mustn't make her love me again and I mustn't allow myself to love her,' he thought with all seriousness. Then he looked back and smiled saying, "Not until Naraku is dead, then I can have my Kagura and my heir.


	7. The End

The End: Group Decision

After his encounter with the new Kagura, Inuyasha felt that he needed to tell Sesshoumaru about Naraku's new creation.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to talk."

"You saw Kagura didn't you?"

Rin and Jaken quickly turned to the two brothers awaiting an explanation as to seeing Kagura whom they both knew was dead.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw her as well. She's not an exact replica, but she's reasonably close."

"What'd you say to her?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Neither of us shall say anything. She mustn't know now. If she finds out, it shall be on her own."

"But, you were in love. Doesn't she deserve to know? Don't you still want to be with her? Does she still love you or doesn't she recognize you at all?"

Sesshoumaru smiled. "She recognizes me and she infacuated with me, but she doesn't love me. Neither she nor I will be allowed to love until Naraku is dead."

Inuyasha was silent. He looked at the ground trying to understand his brother's words.

"Inuyasha," he spoke, "I let her die once; now I am fortunate enough to have her back. May I be damned eternally in the depths of hell if I let her die again."

Inuyasha looked into Sesshoumaru eyes. They burned with resolve. He knew his brother had made his decision and it was up to him to follow in suit.

"I'm behind you all the way, Sesshoumaru,with this I mean. 'cause when it comes to just us in battle, I won't go easy on you just 'cause of this little deal and brotherly talk about love." Inuyasha gave his brother smile of assurance and truth.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

It was agreed that Kagura's past life would never be mentioned by any members of Sesshoumaru's nor Inuyasha's group. Sesshoumaru would tell her himself as soon as they killed Naraku.

Note: I guess this explains why Sesshoumaru refuses to have anything to do with Kagura in the series. Hope you enjoyed it. I haven't been getting any reviews so I don't know whether it's any good or not. Please let me know! Bye. No flames, by the way!


End file.
